roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctors, Zodiac and the Microverse (roleplay)
'''The Doctors, Zodiac and the Microverse 'is the seventh and final roleplay of the second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures. It featured the Thirty-Third Doctor, Forty-Sixth Doctor, Mark III and Marcia Ortiz. It is the twelfth role play overall. Synopsis During a check-up on the Innovation Incorporation spaceship Mercury a few years prior to its destruction in 2014, the Thirty-Third Doctor, alongside his future self encounter Zodiac II, but he has been acting suspicious since he had encountered them... Plot The Thirty-Third and Forty-Sixth Doctor land on the Innovation Incorporation's transport ship Mercury ''for a investigation into Innovation's activities in 2011, and to put a stop to them if any plots were to be discovered. Whilst going to a chemical experimentation lab to investigate, the Thirty-Third Doctor notices a humanoid with erratic behaviour roaming the corridors but shrugs it off as an experiment which is malfunctioning. After investigating the lab and finding nothing unusual or dangerous, the Thirty-Third Doctor enters a space transportation lab which the Forty-Sixth Doctor had just finished testing, he then says that he thinks that the spacesuits he had received were "faulty and cheap" before throwing it away. The two Doctors then head towards the bow of the craft, where they encounter the supposed Zodiac II assisting the crew in navigating through an asteroid belt. After believing that they had gotten through the asteroid belt successfully, Thirty-Three and Forty-Six approach and have a brief conversation with him before the ship speeds into another asteroid belt shortly after going into hyperspace. Shortly after, an evacuation of the ship is ordered and the passengers enter the escape pods and launch them. The Thirty-Third and Forty-Sixth Doctors manage to get inside of an escape pod but Zodiac II insists that staying in the ship is safer, but the both of them ignore him and launch the escape pod into deep space. Whilst awaiting a crash landing, the two Doctors discussing Zodiac and when they'll land on a planet's surface. Ultimately, the escape pod hits the surface of the planet Krishna. They exit the escape pod and observe the planet's surface and wildlife before a rescue pod launched from ''Nebula ''hits the planet's surface, which leads the both of them back to Mercury''. After arriving back on Mercury, the Doctors discuss Zodiac's irregular behaviour after finding out he had survived the explosion. Soon after, Zodiac began to chasing the Doctors around the ship, which leads the both of them to conclude that Zodiac is a fake and an Innovation android. As they go to the subatomic shrinking experimentation room, they re-encounter Zodiac, who is tampering with the controls. The Thirty-Third Doctor gets a closer look and finds that he is a Mark III android from the future which leads to him assuming that the android was sent into the past to eliminate the Doctor before he became an problem for them. Shortly after, the two Doctors manage to lure the android into the subatomic shrinking device and manage to destroy it by sending it to the Microverse. But soon after, a mysterious girl enters the experimentation room and the Thirty-Third Doctor automatically assumes that the android had survived the subatomic shrinking and pushes his future self into the machine and activates it, sending him to the Microverse, with himself following suit... Characters * Thirty-Third Doctor * Forty-Sixth Doctor * Mark III * Marcia Ortiz Appearances Locations * Mercury ** Asteroid belt ** Hyperspace ** Microverse * Krishna Events * [[Destruction of Mercury|Destruction of Mercury]]'' (mentioned) Items * Innovation spacesuit * Innovation subatomic shrinking device Vehicles * TARDIS * ''Mercury * Escape pod * ''Nebula ''(mentioned) Sentient species * Gallifreyan * Human * Robloxian * Innovation android Organizations * Innovation Incorporation * Pinewood Builders (mentioned) Category:Roleplays